Harry Potter The Young Mage
by Harry potter527
Summary: Harry potter is a normal nine year old except for his hateful relatives but when he is attacked by a dementor his whole life changes picked up by an unspeakable he is carted to the ministry and trained for the world. This is my first fanfiction please a rreview-abandoned may come back to this need to rethink my dialogue.sorry wont be forever
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any other materials you may recognize

AN: my first fanfic constructive critsism is welcome please review or pm me thanks

Harry Potter and the Young Mage

Harry Potter was a perfectly normal nine year old, he played football, had a pet dog and a best mate named John. Unfortunately for him however, tonight was not a normal night. Tonight he was just trying to walk back from the movies when suddenly he became freezing cold! "What the hell it's summer why is it so cold?" Harry said to himself. Looking up Harry saw the stars winking out of existence. Harry suddenly felt his head suddenly explode in agonizing pain.

Looking up Harry felt more than see the dark form gliding toward him. As he began to back away the figure got closer and closer he felt a burning fire grow in his chest and spread throughout his veins. Hitting the brick wall behind him he knew the end was near. He felt the heat in him grow to an unbearable point and then with a huge spasm it left his body in a gigantic burst of white light disintegrating the cloaked figure instantly.

A few moments later a small pop was heard by no one but the tabby cat sitting on the fence. Stepping out of the shadows a man dressed in dark blue robes leaned over the young potter and grabbed his arm, once again disappearing with another pop.

Appearing in a white room the man in blue said to a young woman who seemed startled to see him "Hello Janet please take this young boy he is suffering from exposure to a dementor and most likely core exhaustion" "Oh my right away Mr. Croaker." As the young nurse pulled out a thin stick and waved it in an intricate pattern around Harry he began to float up and out of the room. With another pop croaker disappeared from the room.

Once again croaker appeared in front of a rundown looking house croaker pulled out a stick and muttered something under his breath. Much louder than normal he said "Alastor come on out we need to talk!" "Croaker that you out there?" a voice from inside the house said back to him. "No it's the bloody queen!" he said sarcastically "Of course it is let me in!" "Alright, alright hold on a second." On the other side of the door a number of locks and bolts could be heard coming undone.

When the sounds stopped coming from the door out stepped a grizzled old man with an eye that seemed to be looking everywhere at once, his face criss-crossed with scars and what seemed like a wooden leg where his left leg should have been also a chunk of his nose seemed to be missing. "Well are ya going to come in or stand out in the open all day?" Moody growled out. "Oh please Moody you have this place warded almost as much as Hogwarts." "Still CONSTANT VIGILANCE get inside" As they walked inside moody said to croaker "So I know you're here for a reason so spill it." "Ok but this is highly confidential information, earlier tonight there was a huge outburst of accidental magic near Surrey." "So?" moody said. "Well you know that loose dementor we had running around?" "Ya what of it…..wait had?" "Yep some kid got cornered by it… when I got there the thing was just a pile of dust." "Wow" moody exclaimed "that much power in a kid" "I know but that's not all he isn't just any kid he is James and lily's kid!" Moody's eye locked onto croaker "So where do I fit in?" "I want you to train him" "why" "oh come on moody you and me both know that voldy wasn't killed he needs to know what he is up against." "No" said moody simply "Alastor there is a prophecy he needs this training!" Moody contemplated for a moment then said "Owl me when he has a wand alright integrate him first ok…. oh and tell him it won't be easy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

AN: I would like some feedback would you guys want more updates but shorter chapter or less updates with large chapters I would expect this story to be about 150,000 words long with sequels in this story I might get to the end of year two or beginning of three also who should harry be friends with BTW I hate ron so he is not going to be in the running sorry AN over.

As Harry opened his eyes he looked around, it was still dark as he fumbled for his glasses he picked them up and put them on. Harry was slightly confused the burning in his chest had gone down slightly but had not gone away completely and now there was another sensation, one he had felt before it felt as if Harry's body was having electricity flowing through it. As he got out of bed another door opened and out stepped what looked to be a nurse. "My goodness Mr. Potter what are you doing out of bed!" "I'm sorry miss…." "Call me Janet please, now at the very least sit down you were exposed to a dementor and very likely your core was drained when you destroyed it." "Miss I mean Janet a dementor is that the cold dark thing and a core what do you mean?" "Oh" Janet exclaimed I see you don't know." "Know what?" Janet pulled out what looked to him a stick, she went and turned out the old fashioned gas lamp. "Now Harry don't be frightened" "why would I be…."As he spoke Janet wove her stick and said "lumos" and a ball of ethereal light appeared. Harry stared at it in wonder and tried to reach toward it and then the ball winked out. Suddenly harry felt the electricity jolt in his chest "ouch" Janet exclaimed "what did you do?" "WHAT WAS THAT?" "That harry was magic" "like when I turned my teachers hair blue?" "Exactly like that" "When do I get a stick?" "It's called a wand Harry" "ya ya when do I get one!" "I'll talk to croaker about it" harry launched himself at her and gave her a hug "thank you!" "Now go to sleep" Harry jumped into bed and Janet waved her wand to turn out the lamp as she walked out the door. As Janet walked into her office she looked at the set of diagnosis papers on her desk "It doesn't make any sense no one should have a core that big or that regenerates that fast" "Yes well no baby should be able to rebound a killing curse" croaker said from the shadows of the room as he walked up to her desk. "God croaker don't scare me like that" "I'm taking the kid to get a wand in the morning" As he stalked out of the room Janet called out "Croaker I don't know how but he touched a lumos spell earlier and it drained my magic by how much I fed the lumos it was almost like he was stealing my magic." Croaker paused and turned to look back at tomorrow ok"

Diagon Alley 5:00 AM

Parseltoung

As croaker and Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron they said hi to tom and walked into the back room. Harry could feel the magic coming off of the wall "can I try to open it?" Croaker looked at harry for a moment and then said "go ahead". Harry walked forward and pressed his hand against the wall, he could feel the magic not like his burning fire or his jolting electricity but a steady stone ready to halt all he felt it integrate with his hand and he understood what the wall meant and it opened. Croaker stood open mouthed, the kid had just done wandless magic what else could he do Croaker wondered. Walking forward harry felt a guiding hand on his shoulder "first wand then pets alright?" "Ok Mr. Croaker" as they neared ollivanders harry was becoming more and more excited about his wand it would be so cool once he was able to do magic! They stepped inside the old store and harry once again felt a new magic this one seemed all over his eyes however they soon adapted and he was able to see an old man behind the counter. "Hello Mr. Ollivander how are you?" Ollivander looked at Harry quite oddly and then said "Well hello Mr. Potter I am quite well this lovely morning, although I must say I wasn't expecting you until later." "No matter let us find you a wand shall we? Which is your wand hand?" "I use both hands sir" Harry said happily "Well how interesting, that is perfectly alright." Suddenly Ollivander jumped into action taking wands off shelves and bringing them over to harry for him to try out. After twenty-five Harry stopped counting, every wand seemed different and unique but there were some similarities. Harry noticed that all of the yew wands seemed to want to want to get as much electricity pumped through them as they could while the holly preferred his fire and all the oak wands seemed to really like his new stones. There were other wand types but they all liked a kind of magic he didn't know yet but he could guess that each wand liked a specific type of magic and probably a specific spell. After what seemed like hours Ollivander stopped for a moment "You are a tricky customer, come with me please" Harry and Croaker followed Ollivander into the back of his shop. Looking around Harry saw that these wands had quite a bit more dust on them than the others Ollivander stopped and turned around and said "please do not touch any wands in this room unless I give you them alright." "Ok sir" Harry replied not having lost any of his excitement over getting a wand, in fact if anything he was even more excited as was Ollivander. Croaker however was not so excited he had wanted to leave the alley early around 9:00 so no one would recognize harry, but at this rate that wasn't going to happen. Ollivander suddenly stopped and reached out to one of the shelves handing harry a red case. "Now Harry there are some things you need to know about wand making" Ollivander said looking down his nose at the young Potter. "First of all we never mix two cores together too volatile, second we don't mix woods together and third the wand chooses the wizard and if you don't find one it's because I haven't made it yet in which case I have another way to do this." After going through a select few of the wands in the back room they had not found one. "Alright then Mr. Potter I suppose we are going on a trip today!" At this point croaker spoke up "Mr. Ollivander when I picked up Harry I also collected some dementor dust from the body would this perhaps be a good core for Harry's wand?" Ollivander seemed to ponder this for a moment and then said "Harry reach out with your magic toward the dust please" as he reached toward it he felt it once more integrate with his body now there was a deep hole in part of him but it wasn't a bad feeling nor was it a good one." "Yes that will make a fine core for your wand Harry, now we need to go and find some wood for it, shall we?" Croaker looked at Harry and said "Fine I'm going to go and get you some supplies and robes alright just try not to take too long alright." On that note Croaker stalked out of the store and Ollivander said to Harry "let's go find you a wand" and with that they promptly disappeared from the store leaving nothing but a small pop.

AN: Thought that was a nice place to leave off on next time Pets,wood,wands,apparating and Dumbledore!

PS: Thank you to mambajama for the review!


End file.
